1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a head mounted display device that provides a user with information and, at the same time, take an image in a direction of his field of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a head mounted display device is known that is mounted on the head of a worker so that he may visually recognize work contents (e.g., manual). Such a head mounted display device displays the manual in the view field of the worker, so that he can always check the manual while working. This leads to improvements in certainty of the work. Further, he need not hold the manual in his hand and so the working efficiency is highly improved.
Also, conventionally, such a video data recording apparatus has been proposed as to record a recording start point and a recording end point in order to speed up the retrieval and editing of stored moving images.